Happiness and Drunk Irishman
by MidnightQuill420
Summary: Hermione is lonely, so she finds company. In the form of her handsome teacher. She finds out about Severus and his many secrets in times of stolen treasured moments.


Hermione chose to wear green lacy, thong. It would be her bit of green this year to the right person, should be come along tonight. I am getting laid. It is St. Patrick's Day in a place close to Ireland. It was a big deal here in Scotland. Hermione pulled the tight, knit sweater over her soft shoulders and sighed. She loved how this shirt fell over her left shoulder. Hermione turned around, grabbed her jeans from the bed. Mom had paid good money for these, she better wear them. She pulled them on and they glued themselves to her legs to give her wonderful curves. Hermione was ready to go. She had been dreading going to the St. Patrick's Day party that Ravenclaw was having. Hermione knew it would get broken up but she wanted to tangle with someone. She pulled her wand and put it into her butt pocket which was engorged as a wand sleeve.

Hermione walked down the hall and knocked on Ginny's door. She loved having someone she liked so close. It wasn't ideal though, because Lavender was still in her room and it was awkward. Ron and Lavender were dating on and off, during which of the last off times, Hermione had given herself to Ron. They had sex, didn't think much of it and quit dating soon after. Ron had moved back to Lavender while Hermione had moved though Blaise Zanbini, Theo Nott, and Dean Thomas. She had a fling with a guy over the summer, who was 28, Hermione thought she could handle anything and Ginny agreed the outfit was divine. Hermione smiled at her reflection and climbed back on to Ginny's bed while she got ready. She didn't have anyone to impress except Harry, but she liked to make a point. Harry thought it was important for her to be recognized, she was part of saving the wizarding world. Hermione left Ginny and walked to the Ravenclaw party alone. Ginny would be coming with Harry, Ron and Lavender would probably get by later. Hermione walked into the Ravenclaw party and grabbed the next closest drink. Since it happened to be St. Patrick's Day, it was green beer. Hermione spit it back into the cup; she drank on the heavier side. She walked into the common room and went to the refreshment table. She grabbed a bottle of 50 proof scotch and sat down to pour her sorrows away. Hermione noticed when Ron and Harry entered the room with their girlfriends. She looked away and noticed a tall, handsome man standing over in the corner talking to Neville Longbottom. She had tired kissing Neville, but it had been weird and never to repeated. Hermione closed in on Neville and this handsome stranger. Hermione walked up to him and said "Hi" to Neville and introduced herself to the stranger. Apparently he was no stranger to her though; he smiled and said "I know who you are". Everyone does.

Hermione smiled and he told her his name was Christian and he was a Hufflepuff, but they didn't have any classes together. He only really saw her in the dining hall. Hermione smiled and set her arm on Christian's, she wanted to touch him. She wanted Ron to see her with someone else. She was always going to want Ronald Weasley. No one could change that, even it would never work. Hermione sighed and downed some more whiskey. She was going to make herself forget all about that stupid ingrate and move on. She was going to ignore Ron and focus on getting her drink on. Hermione sat down on the couch and waited until a kid named Steven sat down beside her. He handed her a self-smoking joint and she looked over at him. Steven showed her how to hit it and then Hermione did drugs for the 1st time in her life.

She was going to be accepted and wanted. Hermione had thought about it and decided that she wanted someone to love her. Hermione relaxed into the couch and fell into a dreamlike daze. She noticed Steven get up and walk over to Luna Lovegood. He kissed her cheek, must be her boyfriend. Luna would be the one that would have all the fun. Hermione smiled in spite of herself and fell all the way back into the couch. She was drunk and high, she was going to be still for a moment. Hermione waited until the rush had passed and then sat up.

She went into the bathroom and checked her hair. At that moment, she heard a voice she had hoped not to hear tonight. Severus Snape. His voice did something to her. Distracted her. She had always hated Potions because she wanted to listen to him talk and not pay attention and take notes. That would never do for Severus Snape. No, Hermione had to be his number one student otherwise there was a problem.

Severus noticed Hermione sneaking out of the bathroom. He was going to have the pleasure to bust the goody twoshoes, Hermione Granger. Severus smiled to himself and grabbed ahold of her arm. He was going to take her to his office and give her detention. Hermione knew something was up when Severus smiled. She had always hated that smirk, it was so unnerving. Hermione smiled back at Severus and went to stand up. Hermione tipped over and pulled her Potions Professor onto the couch as she fell backward. Severus collided with Hermione into a huge mess of robes. Hermione didn't have any on and looked wonderful. He shouldn't think like this of students but he couldn't help it. Hermione chose that moment to move her hand to get up; she ran her hand along the hardness that was forming in his pants.

She blushed; she had expected it from a horny teenage boy, not a sexual being such as Severus Snape. He was legendary in some circles for the way that he moved in bed. Hermione blushed scarlet, when she realized she had run her hand back over his bludge. His eyes widened as Hermione felt the outline of his privates. He wanted her to be much more innocent and docile. She was making it hard though.

He had always been glad when she had come back after the War with You Know Who. Severus had lost so much during the War and he wanted to fulfill a few of his wishes. He stuck out his hand and helped the young girl off the couch. He pulled her to her feet and used his wand to bind her wrists together. Hermione didn't think anything of the hand restraints but noticed a weird glint in her Professors eyes.

Hermione loved Severus Snape's blue, gray eyes. They were like a storm on the water at sea. Gray but blue swirling mist. Hermione smiled as she followed her Professor out of the Ravenclaw Common Room. He was taking Hermione to his office. He needed to speak with her. She couldn't risk her reputation like this.

He needed to do something to sober her up a bit. She was quite drunk and she was getting a little tipsy. She was walking behind him, but tripping every 7th step. Severus slowed his pace again and chose that moment to turn around. He noticed that Hermione, when she was not around the other children, she looked like a young women. Someone of legal wizarding age. Her 17th birthday was in two weeks, he didn't know if he could wait that long to tell her. He wondered how that was going to go over when she found out.

Hermione followed Severus though the castle into the Dungeons. She had always felt comfortable underground. Hermione wondered if Severus felt the same thing. Hermione followed Severus around a dark corner and was surprised when Severus was on the other side facing her. She didn't know what she had done wrong, but she had better rectify her mistake soon because she didn't like the face her Professor was making. Hermione walked closer to Severus and smiled at him. Severus's gaze lingered a moment on her smile, before his hand caught up to hers. He grabbed her and pulled her into a shirring kiss. He pushed his lips tight against hers and mingled his tongue with hers. He wanted to taste this woman, well almost women. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had waited 8 years and now she was so close but so far away. Getting caught drinking at Hogwarts and fraternizing with a teacher. She could get in real trouble. He pushed himself away from Hermione and stood back. He shouldn't have done that. He leveled his eyes with hers and saw nothing back in the reflection.

She looked in fact, sorely of another kiss. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, while leaving his eyes trained on her hazel ones. Severus was confused but so enjoying himself. Hermione knew what was happening. She hadn't meant for it to get this far, but there was no turning back now. Severus was looking at her again, with a quizmatical eye. Hermione didn't want Severus under a spell. Ginny had told her to drink of Love Potion before she left and she had done so to please her friend. Now there were dire consequences. Severus could lose his job, but Hermione wanted him so bad. She hadn't felt this strongly of hormones in a long time. He had unleashed something inside her and he was going to have to shut it back off. Hermione turned and started walking to Severus's office. He had to give her detention, did he not?

Severus didn't know what to do so he followed Hermione to his office and closed the door. He looked at her again and noticed that her wrists were getting sore because the bands kept rubbing together. He lifted his wand and uncharmed the bracelets. They fell to the floor with a thud and Hermione flew into Severus's arms.

He was pushed back by the force and fell into his office chair. Hermione was still feeling her booze buzz and wanted to make the best of it. She made sure the door was closed and she leapt onto the desk closest to her. She pulled her wand from her jeans and made the table bigger. She added some grooving music and started swaying her hips. Severus did not move to stop her, so she continued. She shook her butt and un-tucked her shirt. She pulled her sweater above her head and looked at Severus. He was truly enjoying the show. He wanted to rip her tank off, but he sat still. Severus didn't want to frighten Hermione. Hermione took this as encouragement and started to lower her jeans.

Severus would be the one to see her St. Patrick's Day surprise. She had bought these just to show them off. They were green, sparkly and lacy. All the best things in underwear. Hermione smiled as she shook her ass in front of her teacher. If you had told me this morning what would be doing now, I wouldn't have believed you, but here I am. I am making it work, Hermione thought to herself. The love spell should wear off sooner or later, Hermione hoped it was later. She was enjoying herself. She never got to be herself with boys her own age. They all expected too much, she was after all Hermione Granger.

Every man that she had been with had taught her something. Dean, it was shaking her ass like she is right now. He liked lap dances and she liked her sexy, ass in those little tiny bits of cloth. He got all excited and then they could have real fun. Hermione smiled to herself as she swayed to the music, she was enjoying herself. Blaise had taught her how to turn a man on; he liked it when she was a tease. Hermione turned around and shake her hair out, Ron had taught her not to date your friends, and it was always messy. Hermione frowned and Severus's stood. He walked over to her and kissed her senseless and then spanked her on the bottom and told her to get back to work.

Hermione smiled and turned around and walked across the room. She got up close to Severus and moved her hips against his. She ground on him until she felt him rise against her. One thing that Jeffere taught her was how to give great head. She liked practicing until she was prefect, so she slid her hand down his stomach. He moved his robes so that she could have easier access to him. Hermione sighed and pushed on further.

Her hand came to rest on his semi-hard cock and she wanted to taste it. She unzipped his fly and pulled him from within. She looked at it and smiled. Thick and juicy, just how she liked it. Hermione took him into her mouth and used her hand to fondle his junk. Everyone loved that, didn't they?

Severus was at a standstill. He didn't know what to do. He shouldn't be letting her do this, but he didn't want her to stop. He wanted someone his own age and settled, but no he was aroused by a common teenage. There was nothing special about her expect all her redeeming qualities. She was pulling on him with her tongue and he lost all conscience thought. Hermione smiled around his penis, when she noticed him shudder. She was getting him close. She knew she gave head like a backstage groupie. Hermione licked a few more swipes and moved. She slides her lean torso along Severus chest and pulled herself onto his chair. He was sitting there, so still. Hermione used his stillness to get into position. She pulled off her panties and slides herself onto him. He sighed at the sudden feeling down below. All Hermione could feel was Severus filling her to the brim.

He was the prefect combination. Silky but there were veins that provided just the right amount of roughness. Hermione quickly sped up and waited until the right moment into which she would never be able to turn back from. Hermione accepted that without hesitation and moved on. She slid one more time, when Severus shivered and she felt a warm gush of fluid between her legs. She smiled, she was glad she had pleased him. Maybe he could do her the same favor?

Hmm, she should see. She stood Severus up from his chair and moved him over to the desk. She leaned over and climbed onto his desk. She pushed all his papers aside and they fluttered to the floor. Hermione looked suddenly depressed; she didn't like making extra work for other people. Hermione remembered what she was doing and climbed onto the desk. She put her lower back on the desk and her glistening wet slit on the edge of the desk. Severus just stared at her, hungrily. She shook her head and he used his wand to clean her and then he touched her clit with his soft lips. She shuddered, it was a magnificent feeling and she never wanted it to end. He moved around and worked its way around, he worked and worked until she was on the crest of a wonderful orgasm. He let her cum on his tongue. He liked the sweet taste and pulled her up by the back of her neck until she was inches away from his face. He kissed her and then moved around the desk. He sat down in another chair and wrote out a detention slip.

Hermione smiled, he would be the one to issue punishment after what we just did. Hermione accepted the detention slip and whispered in Severus's ear, that she would be expecting another detention like this one. Severus smiled and replied, Always Miss Granger, but not for at least two weeks. Hermione frowned; she knew what happened in two weeks. She became an adult, she didn't want to be responsible for herself, and she wanted someone to take care of her.

Hermione pulled her head back though her sweater and slide back into her jeans. She pulled her hair into a messy pony and walked over to her Professor. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left his office. She wanted back to the Gryffindor Common Room and went to bed. The next morning Hermione woke up and noticed a small parcel lying on the dresser next to her bed. It hadn't been there last night. Hermione grabbed it and opened it. It was a locket. Silver with an emerald on it. She knew who it came from even though it didn't have a note or anything. A House Elf must have dropped it off sometime during the night. Hermione sighed, she had Potions today and she better wear it. She needed a story first though. She had to be prepared. She decided her story was that the Emerald was her birthstone and she wanted it close to her heart. She didn't really know who was going to ask her anyway. Hermione got dressed in her school robes and noticed that something else had fallen out of the box. Her panties. She must have left them when she left last night. Severus had sent them back to her, on the sly. Interesting. Hermione smiled and left her dorm room.

She walked to the Great Hall and sat down next to Ginny. Harry was with Ron speaking about Quidditch. Hermione gave Ginny five pounds and then walked over to Luna. She wanted to speak to her about Neville. Hermione smiled as Ginny got what the money was for. Hermione had said she would take the love potion, only because she wanted to get laid. If she did manage to get laid, Ginny would get five bucks for being right.

Hermione smiled and sat down next to Luna Lovegood at the Ravenclaw table. Severus sat at his normal spot at the Teacher's table and looked down over his students, one in particular. He liked how she moved around the room like a butterfly. He noticed Hermione hand Ginny five pounds and wandered what it was for. Hermione smiled at Neville and Luna and excused herself to the library.

Severus excused himself and rushed out. He stopped and made sure no one was around and apperated to the library. Apperating inside Hogwarts wasn't allowed, but being him did have certain privileges, which he might lose if someone found out. He was drawn to the study room, where Hermione was laying out her books. She turned as he entered the room and smiled. It was nice to have him here.

It was forbidden. Hermione waited until he advanced on her and then swept her into a crushing kiss. Hermione followed herself to that door; she shut it behind her teacher. She kissed him back and then thanked him for the locket. He said it was something to help her if she ever needed it. Hermione smiled, he was concerned about her. This was good, maybe not though, if all it was the love spell. Hermione shuddered to think that this might not be real. Hermione pushed Severus away and reminded him that he had a class to teach in twenty minutes and he better prepare. Severus took one last kiss and then left. He apperated back to the dungeons and finished preparing for class.

Hermione couldn't get her mind off Severus. HE was only in love with her because of that spell. She didn't want to trap him into anything and then get him in trouble if it didn't work out. Hermione shuddered to think of Severus losing his job and his lifework all because of her. She needed to talk to Severus but didn't know how. She excused herself from Deviations and called for a house elf.

A pop later, a young house elf stood looking at Hermione with wide blue eyes. She had been washing clothes, she was all wet. Hermione smiled at her and introduced herself. The elf smiled and said," I know who you are Miss Hermione. Hermione smiled. Hermione told the house elf to come back in fifteen minutes and deliver this note to Potion Master Snape. The house elf blinked out and Hermione set to her task.

She was going to tell Severus about the Love Potion and hope for the best. She didn't want to risk a possible wonderful relationship because of a lie. Hermione told herself to suck it up. She sent a note to Snape, saying to meet her in the Astrology Tower at dusk. She would be alone, so please make you known. Hermione smiled as she handed the elf the letter. She asked the elf to bring back a response if there is one. The elf smiled and rushed off to do Hermione's bidding. The elf returned not even five minutes later with a note from Severus that said, "We need to talk."  
>Hermione frowned; she never liked it when people said that.<p>

Hermione dressed up for her meeting with Severus, she wanted to as adult about this as possible. She was going to talk to him and explain why this relationship would never work. They needed to stop meeting each other up. Hermione clicked up the steps of the Observatory and came out onto the platform.

Severus followed the lovely scent of Hermione though the hallway. He reached the top of the tower, just as the sun was setting in the Western Sky. She turned around from the sun and he felt free. He hadn't felt like this since he had kissed Lily. He wanted to tell Hermione he loved her before but he didn't want to freak her out. Even though, it was her that started all of this with that Love Potion. Ginny Weasley was in so much trouble. She was getting detention with Flitch.


End file.
